This invention relates generally to retaining and dispensing devices, and more particularly to a process and apparatus for retaining and dispensing a coiled article.
It has been very common in the past to provide certain articles in coils for ease of handling. When such articles consist of flexible material, the article so coiled is usually easy to handle. It is also common that such coiled articles consist of less flexible materials and difficulties arise in handling the coiled article when it is a somewhat inflexible material. The handling of electrical wire particularly, which is often coiled, can be difficult as for retaining and dispensing due to its stiff nature.
There are various devices within the prior art directed to retaining a coiled article. Such devices range from horizontal pegs mounted to platforms over which a coiled article can be placed to reel type retainers which are also useful in dispensing a coiled article retained thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,978 discloses various embodiments of a wire storage reel generally comprising resilient side members forming a reel hub with the side members cooperating with each other to form an annular wire storage cavity circumscribing the hub, the first cavity opening to a second annular wire storage cavity, whereby the resilient side members can be pressed inwardly to selectively close the outer end of the second cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,408 discloses an adjustable and disassembleable reel upon which strand material such as cable can be wound. Once wound, the reel is disassembleable to thereby permit withdrawal of the cable thereon. The reel comprises a drum formed of a plurality of spaced longitudinal grooves and a plurality of circumferential slots extending from each of the grooves, a fixed flange secured to the drum and a detachable flange having an aperture therein to permit it to be placed on the drum and to be movable therealong.
Another adjustable reel assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,546, where an adjustable spool is taught comprising a pair of engageable, substantially identical, hermaphroditic components, each component including an end flange axially spaced from the other by an adjustable drum portion. A plurality of axially extending splines project from each flange toward the other and define the drum portion. The splines are spaced circumferentially about the axis and are arranged to interfit circumferentially in assembly. Each flange defines openings for receipt therein of free ends of the splines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,729 discloses a wire dispensing apparatus comprising a split wire receiving spool formed from two substantially identical halves, a split casing for the reel having a small opening in the periphery thereof for passage of a single strand of wire therethrough, a bearing member for providing rotational movement of the spool relative to the casing, and a threaded axle on which the spool can rotate and for holding the parts together.
Another apparatus for holding a coiled article such as wire is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 3,326,495 which teaches a reel comprising a base with a shaft thereon, two spaced parallel face plates mounted for rotation on the shaft and slidable thereon, a series of fingers parallel to the shaft and extending between the face plates to define a core co-axial with the shaft and around which the coil is adapted to be located. The diameter of the core is allowed to be changed by one end of each finger being hinged to one of the face plates, and a series of inclined flanges on the shaft protrude through one of the face plates and abut against each of the fingers so that the face plate moves towards the inclined flanges. The fingers ride up the flanges and are forced outwardly to increase the diameter of the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,369 discloses a reel for storing an elongated insertion tube for a bore scope in a protected, yet readily available condition for easy coiling and uncoiling. The reel comprises a reel compartment for the coiled tube and an inner foam-filled storage compartment for the proximal end of the tube and the associated control modules therefore, the entire reel being arranged for rotation about its axis and having a cover to secure and protect the apparatus stored therein.
Yet another holder and dispenser for a coiled article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,810 wherein a coiled article holder especially adapted for assisting in dispensing of the article from the coil as needed is disclosed. The holder comprises a turntable which has a post extending co-axially therefrom and a plate mounted over the post for slidable movement thereon. An article guide which also acts as a turntable brake is provided on the plate and includes an aperture through which the coiled article is pulled during dispensing. There is no provision, however, for locking the slidable plate into a position on the post, and accordingly, the slidable post is permitted to rest upon the coiled article. This lack of a provision to secure the slidable plate into a position along the post permits the slidable plate to lift up, causing the coiled article to frequently wrap around the post out of alignment with the rest of the coiled article. Also, in rewinding a coiled article through the brake mechanism, the slidable plate frequently rises up, again causing a portion of the coiled article to wrap around the post out of alignment with the rest of the coiled article.
In view of the prior art, there exists significant room for improvement to overcome various disadvantages in the art of apparatuses for retaining and dispensing a coiled article.